phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KinHikari/Emerald City Comic-Con 2014
I fully realize the Emerald City Comic-Con isn't affiliated with the one in San Diego. However, I found out that Stacy's voice actress, Kelly Hu, is going to be one of the celebrity guests. Updates March 13, 2014: All the tickets for the 2014 ECCC are officially sold out! And speaking of tickets, if they were bought online and shipping is paid for, the admission badges have been mailed. However, if you bought tickets at a comic book store, you'll need to make a return trip to exchange them for an admission badge. If anyone is wondering, I received my admission badge earlier this week. ~*~ March 3, 2014: The following information is from the ECCC website: :"ECCC presents Kelly Hu :Room: HALL A (611-614) :Time: 3:30PM - 4:20PM on Sunday, March 30 :With over 100 credits to her name, including roles in X-Men 2, Arrow, and The Scorpion King, Kelly Hu is a fan favorite! Well remembered for her role in the series Martial Law, Kelly will next be seen on the new sci-fi show The Hundred. In addition to her acting roles, Kelly is also an avid poker player. Join her in an informative panel that will feature a Q&A." Other than the aforementioned panel, the rest of her schedule is as follows: :Friday, March 28 ~ 10:30 am: Signing; 1:45 pm: Photo op; 3:15 pm: Signing. :Saturday, March 29 ~ 10:30 am: Signing; 11:45 pm: Photo op; 12:30 pm: Signing; 2:45pm: Signing. :Sunday, March 30 ~ 10:30 am: Signing; 11:45 pm: Photo op; 12:15 pm: Signing; 2:30 pm: Signing. Also the ECCC website has announced John DiMaggio, voice of Conk and Pinhead Pierre, as one of the Welcome to Night Vale and The Thrilling Adventure Hour guests. February 28, 2014: With the ECCC fast approaching, there's two reminders: 1) Post any questions to ask Kelly Hu via comments in the Questions for Kelly Hu blog. 2) The programming schedule for the ECCC will be released Monday, March 3. Any panels she might be in will be posted here, so stay tuned for that. February 20, 2014: Sunday tickets are officially sold out online. So that just leaves Friday and Child (3-10) tickets, which honestly, I'm not surprised about. February 14, 2014: A month after the announcement about Saturday tickets, the ECCC website as well as their Facebook page has announced that due to refunds ticket sales for 3-day passes, Saturday, and Sunday will be opened Tuesday, February 18 at 1:00 PM PST, at http://emeraldcitycomicon.com/tickets/. However, the number of tickets and badges will be "extremely limited". So this online sale is the last chance to get the aforementioned tickets. Check the ECCC website for the more detailed announcement. January 14, 2014: The following message is from the ECCC Facebook page: : "Saturday tickets are sold out online! If you only planned to attend ECCC on Saturday and don't have your tickets yet, you'll have to get them from your local comic shop. We've got a full list on our site of stores that sell tickets." January 9, 2014: As RRabbit mentioned in the 107th issue of the Tri-State Gazette, you can coordinate meeting at the ECCC in the comments of this blog. Or as an alternative, contact either KinHikari or RRabbit42 via message wall. September 2, 2013: If anyone from P&F Wiki is planning to go to the ECCC, I'll be there on March 29, 2014. That is all. Category:Inactive blogs